gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Marley-Ryder Relationship
The Marley-Ryder Relationship is the relationship between Marley Rose and Ryder Lynn, which is commonly known as Ryley. They first meet in the episode The Role You Were Born to Play. Episodes Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Ryder introduces himself to Marley by her locker, and she says that she already knows who he is. He tells her that her mom is awesome because she always gives him extra meatballs on spaghetti day. She then says that she thinks his endzone dances are awesome. Kitty sees them talking, then goes up to her and starts to make fun of Marley. Ryder then asks what Marley has done for Kitty to be such a bitch towards her. Kitty says that she stole her boyfriend, referring to Jake, and continues making fun of Marley. Marley then quickly walks away, visibly hurt by Kitty's insults. Later, at the callbacks for Grease, Marley and Ryder, along with Kitty and Jake, sing Born to Hand Jive with Mercedes singing lead. During the song, Marley and Ryder often danced with each other, occasionally switching to dance with Kitty and Jake. Later, the cast list is put up, where it is revealed that Marley and Ryder got the parts of Sandy and Danny. Ryder was visibly happy when Marley got the part of Sandy. In this episode, the perfect match is offically a match! Glease Ryder finds Marley puking in the bathroom and tells her that it only makes it worse. In order to cheer her up he tells her a funny story about his cousin, "Johnny Pappas". She smiled and told him she won't use laxatives. Then Ryder said that he didn't want to kiss a girl who has puke on her breath, either on stage or later. After Rizzo's (Santana) performance, before Marley and Ryder are going on stage, Ryder reassures Marley that she sounds and looks amazing, and that she shouldn't listen to anything Kitty says. He then kisses her, as Jake looks on with an unhappy expression. Later they perform You're the One That I Want together as Danny and Sandy. Dynamic Duets In Dynamic Duets Ryder fights with Jake about Marley . The same happens when Ryder and Jake sing Superman. When Finn breaks up the fight he takes them to the auditorium. Ryder says Marley deserves better than Jake. He has to cancel on a date with her because he has a session to work on his dyslexia and Marley then chooses Jake over Ryder. Thanksgiving Marley is freaking out that if the New Directions don't do well, she's the one blame. Ryder overhears Marley's concerns and tells Jake to perform in place of him as the front dancer at sectionals so they have a better chance to win. He makes this sacrifice because of his affection for Marley. At the end of the episode, when Marley collapses Ryder's face is seen hovering over her first, showing that he is very concerned for her. Swan Song Ryder is the first one to see Marley faint, and along with Jake carries Marley into the choir room after she faints. He was also sits next to her when Mr.Schue comes into the room. Sadie Hawkins When Marley along with the girls of New Directions, sing Tell Him, Ryder is the only one clapping and looks like he wants Marley to ask him to the dance. During Ryder's solo even though he took another girl to the dance he looks directly at where Marley was dancing with Jake. Ryder sang the song I Only Have Eyes For You to Marley. Naked In the episode Naked, Jake and Ryder discuss Marley, Jake talking about their duet in the auditorium and how she was going to say, "I love you" but broke it off. Ryder suggests he goes for Marley and says the words first, but Ryder looks a bit sad, to which Jake apologizes that he is going after Marley. At the end of Jake's, Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself), ''performance, Ryder asks Jake if he has anything else to say to Marley to which Jake replies that the song says it all. With the same expression, Ryder seems to feel the same for Marley. Diva Marley and Ryder sit next to each other during Blaine's and Tina's performances for Diva Week. They smile at each other several times throughout the episode. I Do In the hallway, Ryder overhears the conversation between Jake and Marley about her valentines day gift to him. As Marley walks away, Ryder talks to Jake about what he has planned for Marley. Jake clueless tells Ryder that his brother had been giving him advice by buying her lingerie. Ryder demands that Jake does not follow that advice and informs him he has a better idea. Instead of giving Marley a Valentine's day, give her a Valentines Week. Jake is impressed by the idea, and thanks Ryder, after Jake walks away, we see Ryder upset. In the classroom, Marley notice's Ryder being jittery, She asks him if he had any of those 11 hour energy drinks again. He replies no as Jake walks in. Jake dressed in the "Temptations" says he has come to sing a song. As he does this Ryder pretends to have no clue in Jake's actions. Ryder soon reveals that he had known and starts to undress revealing a "Temptation" outfit. Jake beings to sings ''You're All I Need to Get By. Marley eventually joins them, and starts singing along. At the end Ryder gives another sad look. At the wedding, Jake and Ryder start talking. Jake informs him that everything is going great, and that his idea's are genius, but Ryder is upset and wants Jake to come up with his own Ideas for once. Jake asks for Ryder to continue helping him. Ryder then pulls out a jewelry box, that has a necklace inside. Jake then informs Ryder of his plans to sleep with Marley. Ryder shocked, tells Jake that Marley is just a sophomore and isn't ready. Over the whole of the 'Valentine's Week', Ryder knew Marley's favorite song, her favorite flowers and jewelry that she would enjoy. Back at school, Marley walks up to Ryder and gives him a Valentine's day card. She reveals that she knew it was Ryder's ideas, and that Jake could never come up with those. Marley thanks him, and Ryder reveals his feelings towards Marley, leading to their kiss. Ryder apologizes, as Marley is distraught and walks away. In the performance Anything Could Happen Marley grabs both Ryder and Jake's hand to pull them on to the stage. As Marley passes Jake she's smiling, but when she passes Ryder and sees his smile, she looks confused. Ryder also a little confused bumps into Jake, who then notices something odd. Girls (and Boys) on Film When Marley and the girls were getting ready for their performance of Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl, Marley tells Kitty that Ryder kissed her, and how she thought it was good, but still liked Jake. Kitty advices Marley to play both sides and to "Collect as many diamonds as you can". During the performance of Unchained Melody, Marley and Jake are spinning the pottery, then Marley starts to image Ryder with her instead of Jake. As she is imagining Ryder, her and Ryder share two kisses. At the end of the performance Marley tells Jake to stop, and then announces that she knew all the romantic things were Ryder's idea, but she didnt care cause at least he was trying. She admits that Ryder kissed her, but she let him kiss her. During the end of Footloose, Marley and Ryder are seen dancing together with Jake lurking from the other side, at the end of the performance Marley and Ryder are seen hugging. Feud There isnt that much interaction between the two during the beginning of the epsiode. In the hall ways we see Marley and Jake talking about the kiss. She apologizes but she says it was not her fault that he kissed her. She informed him she shouldnt have lead Ryder on, and took responsibility for that. Marley tells Jake she never leave him for Ryder. However when Jake demands for them to ice out Ryder, she quickly says no, as she wants to be more forgiving and would like to continue being Ryder's friend. At the end of The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up, Marley seems disappointed of Ryder when he can't accept Unique as a girl because he is confused. Ryder contacts Jake, Marley, and Unique all to meet up. He apologizes to Jake, and then apologizes for to Marley about kissing her. She said it was okay, however he says it wasn't and that he's sorry. During Closer We see Ryder at peace with Marley and Jake through out the performance. When Ryder is singing, they cut to a shot of Marley. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Superman'' by R.E.M. (Dynamic Duets) *''I Only Have Eyes For You'' by The Flamingos. (Sadie Hawkins) *''Anything Could Happen'' by Ellie Goulding. (I Do) *''Unchained Melody'' by Todd Duncan. (Girls (and Boys) on Film) Gallery Theyshoulddatenotjarley ryley.gif Hahah cuties!ryley.gif Honestlyhewouldabetterbfformarley ryley.gif Yesitwas ryley.gif Theluckygirlisyoumarley ryley.gif Itwasforreal ryley.gif Thekiss ryley.gif Sorrynotsorry ryley.gif Ryderdancing.gif 9ryley.gif 8ryley.gif 7ryley.gif 6ryley.gif 5ryley.gif 4ryley.gif 3ryley.gif 2ryley.gif 1ryley.gif Ryley.png Imagerykey.jpg Tumblr mdl8neL8RT1r2bqr5o4 250.gif Tumblr mdl8neL8RT1r2bqr5o5 250.gif RYLEYKISS.gif MerryChristmas.gif Ishipryley.gif Tumblr mdkgrpoOqU1rxyf78o8 250.gif Ryley.gif RYLEY.jpg Tumblr mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo6 250.gif pleasedont_ryley.gif Gif 6.gif Lalalal ryley.gif Gleemusical!ryley.gif Singing ryley.gif Bestnewcouple!ryley.gif Ryderandmarleyaka ryley.gif Grease!ryley.gif RyleyTalk2.gif RyleyTalk.gif Anythingcouldhappenryley.gif RyleyIDo.gif Paintryley.gif WTH.gif Don'tstopmenowclaps-ryley.gif Amusedfemmainthebackground ryley.gif Cutiessmiling ryley.gif Dontstopmenow-ryley.gif Don'tstop ryley.gif Artieiloveyoubutdontcockblockthemplease ryley.gif Hung-up ryley.gif Enjoyingtheblolo ryley.gif Superman ryley.gif Everythingabouthimisawesomemarley ryley.gif Dynamicduets-4x07 ryley.gif Somenights ryley.gif Cuties!! - ryley.gif Ido ryley.gif Christmas!ryley.gif Jarleypleasebreakupsothese2cangettogether ryley.gif Theyaresocute backoffjake!ryley.gif Littledanceandjump ryley.gif Poorbabymarley ryley.gif BEmoXpeCcAAHKsz.jpg-large.jpg Themusicalgrease--ryley.jpg Theroleyouwereborntoplay ryley.jpg Templateryleykiss.gif Thosetwosadcuties ryley.jpg Ryley16.gif Ryley15.gif Ryley14.gif Ryley13.gif Ryley12.gif Ryley11.gif Ryley10.gif Ryley17.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-03-09 om 17.28.48.png.jpg Feelings! helpme-icant ryley.gif Glease sadRyley.gif Glease --Ryley.gif RyleyDance.gif Lovelycouple iseriouslylikethemalotbetterthanjarley ryley.jpg tumblr_mi9iillNcD1qd1240o2_r1_250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships